


Electric

by dsilza



Series: Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9693257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsilza/pseuds/dsilza
Summary: Oswald takes care of his sick, petulant boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Tumblr prompt for sick Ed with Oswald taking care of him.
> 
> I just love the idea of Ed being super over-dramatic over a cold!

Edward Nygma had a bad cold though you would think it was worse from the way he complained and moaned like an overgrown toddler. But for all he acted as if he was dying, Oswald had caught him attempting to continue his work as Chief of Staff once or twice (which he was promptly scolded for).

Balancing a tray of hot soup, water, and orange juice in his hands, Oswald shouldered his way into Ed’s bedroom, hoping he was awake. He silently prayed that his leg wouldn’t give out, lest the entire meal go tumbling to the floor.

Instead, Oswald was greeted with the expression of a man who was guiltily doing something he wasn’t supposed to.

“Ed! I thought we agreed no work until you get better!” He set the tray down at the foot of the bed, scowling at his boyfriend.

He looked sheepishly up at Oswald, papers and folders spread out across his lap. “I know. I just need to fix-” he dissolved into a coughing fit before he could finish.

Oswald took this time to gather up all the papers and set them on the dresser, making a silent note to hide everything where Ed couldn’t find it.

Ed groaned, “I’m going to _die_.”

With a huff, Oswald placed the tray onto his boyfriend’s lap and made him sit up with a pillow for back support.

“Stop being such a child, you’re not going to die,” he said with an eye roll. “Now eat your soup. But be careful it’s hot.”

Ed attempted to glare at him, but he simply looked ridiculous with his beet red nose and messy hair. Accepting defeat, he began eating his soup in silence, stopping only once to blow his nose, throwing the tissue in a bin.

When he finally finished his soup and orange juice, Oswald took the tray away before sitting on the edge of the bed, softly brushing Ed’s hair out of his eyes with a fond look on his face.

“Thank you, Oswald, for taking care of me. I know you have lots of work to do.” 

He kissed the palm cradling his cheek, obviously loving the blush that quickly spread across Oswald’s face and neck; Ed knew what that innocent look did to him and he was helpless against it.

“C’mere,” Ed said softly, pulling him by his arms on top of him.

“Ed…” he warned with a shiver as kisses trailed down his sensitive neck. “You’re ill, this isn’t a good idea.” Still, he braced himself above his boyfriend, doing nothing to stop the sensuous kisses being lathered all over his burning skin.

Of course, he was only ignored. “Kiss me, Oswald. Please?” Ed asked with a sniffle, big brown eyes gazing up at him.

He wasn’t playing fair at all. How could he refuse a request like that?

Oswald dipped his head and parted Ed’s lips with his tongue. He moved slowly like honey, pressing down firmly, enjoying the electricity connecting them. When he was satisfied that Ed was thoroughly kissed, he moved down to his neck, shivering at the hot, heavy breath being blown against his ear. Ed groaned, his fingers digging into Oswald’s shoulder blades, tipping his head back to give better access.

The room felt hot and consuming, the air charged with static. Unfortunately, the almost painfully pleasurable crash of their hips together pulled Oswald out of what he was doing; Ed was in no shape for sex, as much as they were both desperate for it.

Oswald gave Ed one last firm kiss on the mouth, before reluctantly pulling away. Ed whined and tried to pull him back down, but this time he wouldn’t let himself be swayed.

“ _Ozzie_ , why are you stopping?”

It was hard to look away from the flush on Ed’s sharp cheekbones and the redness of his plush lips. “I’m sorry, my love. You have to save your strength so you can get better.” Oswald kissed his knuckles as an apology, before tucking him back into the covers.

“But-”

“I promise we will the moment you’re well again, okay?”

Ed sighed, but nodded in agreement. “I’ll hold you to that, Mr. Mayor.”

Oswald flushed even darker at the roughness of Ed’s voice. “I love you, Ed. Get some rest.” He leaned over his sick boyfriend and kissed him gently on the forehead.

“’Love you too, Oswald,” Ed sighed, already closing his eyes and succumbing to sleep.

With a smile, Oswald quietly stood and gathered Ed’s work from the dresser so he wouldn’t be tempted to continue it, then closed the door behind him.


End file.
